


Beautiful Creatures

by Jeanz07



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Peacock, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Jasonnette siblings, Plagg is a bad influence, different name Marinette again, scared batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanz07/pseuds/Jeanz07
Summary: Based on the quote..."'Mortals. I envy you. You think you can change things. Stop the universe. Undo what was done long before you came along. You are such beautiful creatures.'"
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 246





	Beautiful Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from a book called Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl, 10/10 would recommend this book. I prob. should work on my other story, but this just popped up and it was a fast write so. Umm... enjoy? Also rip this is my second time filling everything out, I accidently clicked out the first time.

Marinette had finally defeated Hawkmoth, claimed all of the Miraculous and moved to the Temple to learn how to be a proper Guardian. She was renamed in the Order as Nette Fu, the next Great Guardian. After her training she decided to move to the place that needed healing the most, Gotham. This wasn't the only reason, she had heard stories of Peacock’s collection of birds and she was very excited to meet them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She moved into a broke-down apartment and immediately got a late night job at a coffee shop, the best way to slip people healing potions. Later, she mused, she would visit Arkham, that place wreaked of darkness. It was months before she finally ran into one, a peahen.  
“Excuse me, are you lost?” She looked up to see a large man with a white streak in his hair and blue eyes. She smirked inwardly, Jason Todd-Wayne, a.k.a Red Hood. He was her way into the Waynes, the easiest to fall for her trap. She smiled at him making sure her eyes displayed what had happened to her, for seventeen it was quite a lot, her parents, Chat, Hawkmoth &co., her school, the Order, it added up.  
“Ah, yes I am, I just moved here, could you show me the way to crime alley please?” She thickened her accent, in her bag the Kwamis were giggling at Nette’s acting, “I am sorry but I did not catch your name, mine is Nette.”  
“Jason’s my name, you said crime alley,” at her nod his eyes filled with worry, “You are quite young to be out here, how would you like to have dinner at my house, I think that you will fit right in Pixie-Pop.” She raised her eyebrow and he chuckled down at her.  
“My Dad has an adoption problem, you seem to fit the bill, blue eyes, dark hair, trauma filled past, by the look in your eyes.”  
“The nickname?” He grinned at her raised eyebrows.  
“It’s ‘cause you're so tiny,” when she leveled him with a glare, he became giddy, “heck ya, you’re my new little sister, come, I'm taking you home.” They started walking towards a motorcycle, Nette grinned at it.  
“Seems the adoption problem is not just your dads, how many kids does he have?”  
“Well you should be meeting all of them tonight. There's Dick, me, Tim, Steph, Cass, Damian, though he’s his bloodson,” He rolled his eyes at that, “Duke, and Babs, though she isn’t adopted, yet. And you can’t forget his wife, Selina. Also Alfred who is like our grandfather, he is really our caretaker, most of us only listen to him.”  
“That is a lot of children.” Not like she didn’t care for twenty-something Kwami that are practically children. They had reached his motorcycle and Jason seemed pleased with Nette’s awed reaction to the bike.  
“You like bikes?”  
“Yeah, I used to ride with my Grandma.” They climbed on and Jason took off. Nette yelped in joy as he broke the speeding limit.  
Jason grinned, perhaps she was just what the family needed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the Manor she feigned surprise.  
“Ah, I failed to mention, my full name is Jason Todd-Wayne.” She made her eyes widen even more at his explanation.  
He dragged her into a living room full of people arguing and what seemed to be trying to relax. Jason cleared his throat loudly, the whole family shut up at the sight of Nette.  
“I would like to introduce my new little sister Nette.” A man, whom she assumed was Bruce just sighed. She smiled brightly as she looked around the room and everyone squinted. “Hello it is nice to meet you I’m Nette Fu,” She tilted her head to the side, “And I suppose your new sister.”  
“Ah please have a seat, we might as well get to know you.” Jason led her over to one of the empty couches.  
“Tell us what brings you to Gotham?” The whole family was interested, Jason would “adopt” someone if they had a family.  
That's when Nette completely changed. Her smirk grew showing some teeth. She created a knife behind her back, Tikki clapped silently in her purse. She brought it out front and spun it. The whole family was horrified and caught off guard.  
“I’ve heard stories of a nice collection of birds and my interest was piqued,” She paused, they noticed the lack of the thick accent, to look around the room, “It seems the stories don’t disappoint, what beautiful little creatures you all are.” The whole room froze, what did this girl know, and how much of a threat was she? Why was she calling them beautiful creatures?  
“You see Monsieur Wayne, this is a group of very extraordinary humans, non? Them being collected is not a surprise.” She sighed, “Humans, such beautiful creatures,” She had long accepted that she became less and less human everyday.  
“It was quite easy to get here, see Jason could not resist the young, foriegn, blue-eyed, dark haired girl. Tt. A little slip of a girl living alone in crime alley, and fits the Wayne bill? Easy prey.” She tilted her head and tapped her cheek, pointing to her eyes, Jason looked at her in disbelief. Damian looked like he was going to stab her, she thinks the knife she was twirling deteriorated him, the rest looked shocked and scared.  
“I am not here to hurt you, in fact quite the opposite, Gotham is sick, I am here to heal it, I just wanted to meet the pretty birds. I think it would be in your best interest you work with me,” she leaned forward threateningly, “I am very dangerous.”  
“Just what the hell are you, before I stab you for such a threat.” She looked at Damian with amusement. She stood and bowed to him, she looked up and winked.  
“Why, Demon Prince, I am your new sister, non? A better answer is I come from a much different place, I use healing magic, not a meta, no, a demi-god.” The whole family turned to Bruce no one knew what to say. He threw his hands up in a f*ck-it kind of way, Damian still looked like he wanted to kill her.  
“What are you the demi-god of?” She straightened up and raised her eyebrow before her eyes started to glow and when she talked her voice sounded ancient.  
“I am Nette Fu demi-god of Creation and Healing, Heir to the Great Guardian.” Her eyes dimmed back to normal, and the family focused on the heir aspect, it seemed like Damian’s situation.  
Her eyes glowed, she was pretty when she is threatening them, was the only thing Tim could think, however no one knows how much sleep he is running off of.  
“Just what do you know about our family?” Bruce was wary of her, her words pointed to her being very well informed about them.  
“Hm, enough, I know your histories and your night jobs, I must say they make quite the story, a sad read.”  
“How did you learn so much?”  
“I grew up normal, things changed, I was forced into a part of an Order, similar to the League, you can look at my scars and brands, they are very similar to ones Damian and Jason have. They told me about you, and I wanted a closer look,” She looked sad, “you have suffered so much and yet you do not turn your back on this city, I praise all of you for it. I really do want to help-”  
She was cut off by Alfred opening the door. She turned quickly and bowed to him.  
“Your peachicks are wonderful Monsieur Pennyworth, I praise you.” He looked at the Waynes' fearful expressions before sighing.  
“Thank you. Ms. Nette what have we said about the knives?” All of a sudden the knife poofed out of existence and she adopted a sheepish expression. “I do believe you owe them an apology.” She turned to them and blushed before smiling.  
“I am very sorry for acting so, erm threatening,” She giggled, “Everyones reactions are just so funny, um but most of what I said is true, I am here to help heal Gotham.”  
“Ms. Nette you will be staying with us, why did you not come to me first?” She pouted at Alfred.  
“This was much more fun, for a second I thought they might pee their pants.”  
“Plagg seems to be a bad influence on you.” She giggled again before nodding. She turned back to the Waynes, every single one looked between a mixture of confused, angry, shocked, and slightly amused, but that was just Alfred and Tim. She bowed again.  
“I must say it again, I am sorry, I haven’t gotten much human interaction., nor a chance for fun. I hope that you will accept me into your collection, you seem like wonderful people for a family.” She looked wistful before she schooled her expression, they all noticed the change.  
“Oh I like you, however a date would be preferable. I blackmailed Bruce to join too.” She turned to Tim, her face reddened.  
“O-oh.” She smiled shyly and he smirked back.  
“Aw heck ya I found the coolest sister, suck it Bruce, my adoption streak is gonna rock!” Jason was pretty happy at the way she played that whole situation, however he did want to investigate more about her past. The rest of the family recovered, they liked the new sister. She seemed like fun, and she was intimidating which is needed when you ride with the bats.  
Cass noticed more about the way she moved, she would be a nice sparring partner.  
Bruce looked like he wanted to die and Selina was smirking at Nette, she was very chaotic, it radiated off of her.  
Damian didn't know what to think, but if she came out of a situation like his, she needed this family. If she could spar it would only benefit her.  
“I suppose this means we should add a new chair to the dining room.” Bruce only looked more distraught as his children cheered at his words. Nette bowed once more.  
“Thank you Monsieur Wayne, and the rest of you.” She smiled then she clapped in excitement, “I also have heard you have a sparring room and a cave! When can I see those?”  
“After dinner.”  
“Come on, I’ll show you the way.” Tim grabbed her hand and took off, “Last one there cleans the suits!” Soon the halls were filled with the Wayne children running and yelling, Nette looked around, then at Tim holding her hand and decided that this was the best investigation she had ever started.  
Later that month when she introduced the Kwamis and to her past, to be met with hugs and a kiss, from Tim, she realized she had found her family.


End file.
